


Warmth

by annikajlee



Series: 나두 [1]
Category: UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annikajlee/pseuds/annikajlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where their arms grazed pass each other. Only him feeling the other’s warmth…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this ship so much so I decided to make this. It’s my first UP10TION fic ^^ They’re so cute together and I always screamed every live perf of Catch me I saw because they always have a moment! ((Oh I’m sorry ~^~ the feels just…)) Haha! It’s just a drabble and it’s a Wei-centric/POV

He only sees him every morning, specifically during flag ceremony. And that’s the only time he can enjoy looking at him without people noticing.

 

He first noticed the other ever since the first day of school. The other caught his attention easily because the other seems fragile, like a little bunny. Every time he saw him, in the hallway, in the cafeteria, in the library or even in the basketball court, the other looked heavenly, like an angel that roamed the earth. He wanted to keep the other for himself, he was greedy like that but he didn’t even know the other’s name or what year he was in. He just sighed.

 

It was morning, Sungjoon anticipated it like he did every day, since he’ll be seeing the other again, the bell rang signalling the students to go out of their classrooms and go straight to the field to line up for the flag ceremony. Sungjoon saw the other. The other talking to a guy whose hair is red but he didn’t focus on the red head, he was focusing on the angelic presence that was with the red head. Sungjoon smiled to himself, thinking when will be the day that he can approach the other. While he was busy thinking about that, his classmate called his attention, saying to stop daydreaming or else their advisor might call his attention. He snapped back to reality and apologized to his classmate.

 

The flag ceremony felt like forever to Sungjoon but it finished. He got a quick glance at the other and he noticed their eyes met just for a few seconds cause the other looked away. Sungjoon was happy, too happy that some of his friends noticed and teased him. His friends teased him and playfully pushed him causing him to pass by a person, causing their arms to grazed pass each other. He noticed the person’s warmth, it was a nice feeling and that made him looked at the person. It was the angel, the oh so fragile looking boy. Sungjoon almost froze to his spot on the ground but luckily one of his friends grabs him. He regretted one thing though. That is to look at the angel’s name plate. They got to their classroom, Sungjoon still feel the other’s warmth emitting on his skin.

 

 

It was their free time cause their teacher didn’t came in. Sungjoon decided to look outside the window of his classroom. There are some students playing soccer. He noticed a blonde sitting in the shade with a red head. He felt a little pang in his chest but he didn’t mind it. He called his friend over to him. Sungjoon asked his friend, Changhyun if he knew the blonde and of course Changhyun knew since he knows everybody on the campus. Changhyun said that the blonde’s name was Seon Yein and that he was from the other class. Sungjoon nodded. He keeps repeating the name in his mind. Finally he knows the name of the blonde angel. He smiled to himself and chuckled remembering Seon Yein’s warmth.

 

 

It’s weird to think that Sungjoon can still remember the other’s warmth even though it happened a few hours ago. Sungjoon thinks it’s a miracle that he can still remember.

 

Now that he knows the other’s name. He longs to hear the other’s voice.

 

There was this time when Yein approached Sungjoon. Sungjoon was quite shocked about it. Looking at the angelic figure in front of him, not saying a word yet, feels like heaven already. Finally, hearing his voice for the first time. He heard an I like you from the angel’s lips. Sungjoon feels like he’s dreaming. Is this even real? He heard an alarm from somewhere, a very loud ring, and then everything crumbled. He woke up from his bed. Realizing that everything was just a dream. He sighed going down stairs to eat breakfast.

 

That morning, in his break, he decided to go for a walk around the area near his classroom. He passed by the music room. He heard this very mellifluous voice coming from the room. He took a peek at the window, and then he saw the angel Seon Yein singing. There was warmth in his voice. Sungjoon feels warm inside like a hug. He finally hears Yein’s voice. It’s lovely like his face. What a great pair, Sungjoon thinks, smiling while he decides to go back to his class. Sungjoon feels warm whenever Yein’s around.

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to make this story because it happened to me. I got this hoobae at school who looks like Kuhn ((yeah he even got Kuhn’s hair @~@ and he’s manly like Kuhn)). We grazed pass each other and damn I can feel his warmth ~^~ (Oh no I sound weird rn) Yeah just that part of the story happened to me XD okay hahaha feedbacks are highly appreciated! If you have a prompt, I’m willing to do it! ^^


End file.
